Total Drama High School
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: What would happen if we put all the TD characters in high school together and have Chris McLean as their teacher? And Chef as a lunch lady? Come find out! By the way, the picture cover thing is Lilac
1. Chapter 1

A brunette girl with a side ponytail nervously licks her braces as she shuffles into her new school.

'_This really is a fancy private school…'_ She thinks, glancing over at the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Girls and boys were sitting on the edges, laughing, talking, and joking around.

'_Everybody's already made friends… No one is going to want to be with me…_'

She sighs and slowly walks down the hallway, staring at her feet, when suddenly she crashes into someone and falls onto the ground. The boy stands up and holds out his hand, smiling.

"Hey, sorry. I was just… uh.. Staring off into the distance.." he covers, blushing slightly and looking down at her.

She giggles and grabs his hand and she helps him up. "Hi. My name is Beth."

"Cody," the boy smiles.

"Cool name!" Beth says excitedly.

"Ha, thanks." Cody smiles and lets go of her hand.

Beth smiles. "Do you know where.. Uh.. Room 429 is? That's my first class and I'm completely lost in this huge school."

"Oh, yeah, it's my first class." Cody says as the bell rings. "Follow me."

Beth nods and follows behind him as he weaves through the bodies of people.

'_He is kind of cute.. But I hardly know him, so I can't already like him! Bad Beth!'_ She hits her head and Cody turns back and looks at her oddly. She just smiles and waves, so Cody shrugs and turns back around.

"Here we are," Cody smiles, holding the door open for her.

"Hey, thanks," Beth smiles, walking under his arm and into the classroom.

'_It's so big…'_

A guy with a green Mohawk grins as he flicks Cody's nose. "Hey shortstack. Already got yourself a lady friend?" he asks, looking at a slightly blushing Beth.  
>"What? No! Duncan, stay out of this!" Cody yells.<p>

Duncan just laughs and walks away. Cody looks at Beth and smiles.

"Sorry about him. He's a juvenile,"Cody says, like his label explained everything.

"Oh," Beth nods.

The bell rings and the teacher struts in, smiling at his class. "Sit down, Duncan! It's time to work!"

Duncan groans and walks away from Courtney, sitting in his desk.

"Okay class. We're dividing into teams today to play a little game for our review. Follow me out onto the football please, if you will." he smiles.

"Yes, Mr. McLean…" the class mumbles and begrudgingly walks outside.

'_Can't he be a normal teacher for once?' _Cody frowns. Gwen walks in front of him to catch up to Lashawna and Bridgette and Cody automatically starts drooling.

'_He makes that so obvious..'_ Beth giggles.

Mr. McLean grins at his class and raises his hand. The students know this is a sign to be quiet, so they all close their mouths.

_'Obedient puppies..'_ Duncan frowns as he flicks Courtney's nose, making her irritated and him laugh.

"So class, can you guess what our game will be?"

Silence and blank stares.

"Alrighty then," McLean smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, divide into two teams, one is Team Eagle and Team Rattlesnake," Chris says.

"What original names..." Duncan mumbles to Courtney and rolls his eyes, making her giggle.

Chris shoots him a glare, then turns back to smile at the whole class. "Okay, we will be having a triathalon to learn what the Ancient Greeks did for fun!"

Everyone groans, but Beth cheers enthusiastically.

"What?" she asks as everyone gives her an odd stare. "It's better than reading out of a textbook..."

Everyone sighs.

_'Hopeless innocent girl... You know not of what Chris is capable of...'_ Gwen sighs and pushes a drooling Cody off of her.

"Okay, so the first event is weight throwing! Ahh! Oooh! Ahh! You get the idea. So, everyone on their team gets a chance to throw the 10 lb. weight and whoever's gets farthest wins!" Chris chuckles.

"How is this going to help us learn?" Bridgette asks.

"Well for one, it'll teach you guys to be teammates. And it'll also show you how they had to work together to win. And this is also one of the events they used to do," Chris says.

Duncan rolls his eyes and Trent frowns as Gwen wistfully glances at him, then turns away with a small smile painted on the pale face of hers.

"Up first, Team Eagle!" Chris yells as they quickly form. It was Heather, Alejandro, Beth, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, and Sierra.

They take turns. Alejandro easily grabs it and throws it down the field, Heather chucks it down halfway, Cody throws it to about the twenty yard line, and Beth throws it to the sixty yard line. The others barely throw it and Lindsay manages to hit Harold in the head by throwing it backwards.

"Man down! My man is down!" Lashawna yells and kneels down to help him.

Lindsay giggles. "Sorry Tyler..."

"I'm Tyler!" Tyler yells, but gets ignored. (Sorry Tyler fans, but a lot of people ignore him:b )

"Interesting," Chris smiles, writing down the yard line numbers. He turns back to his students and takes out his megaphone.

"CODY! COME GET THESE WEIGHTS AND TAKE THEM BACK FOR THE NEXT TEAM!"

"Anything to impress my lady love-" Cody starts, taking Gwen's hand.

She pulls back in mild disgust and Trent frowns.

"Just go get the weights, dude."

Cody sighs and runs off.

_I'll just impress my fair Gwen with my strength!_ he thinks as he tries to lift the weights. He grunts and groans as he struggles to pick it up.

A black haired girl walks by and laughs.

"C'mon. I'll help," she says, picking up a weight.

"But you're a girl-"

She narrows her eyes and glares at him. "Say something like that again and I'll hurt you."

Cody sighs and struggles to push a weight. The girl rolls her eyes and picks up the three weights. "And you called me weak."

Cody frowns. _She's totally making me look stupid in front of Gwen!_

He hears Duncan laughing from the other side and hangs his head in shame, trailing behind the girl.

She sets down the weights at the beginning and smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Who are you?" Chris asks, intrigued.

"Huh? Oh, I'm new here," the girl shrugs. "I was out here doodling under a tree and saw this weakling struggling, so I'd though I'd help him."

"Hey!" Cody yells.

"Well, I gotta get back to my 'art'. Bye~" she says and waves, then walks off back to her tree. Her icy blue eyes look back at them and laugh.

_What an interesting bunch._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>Well, hello! I finally got the time to update:) And just so you know, the new girl isn't Eva. (I thought about that whenever I was writing it.) Anyways, she's an OC. I hope I can have fun writing this story:) Okay well R&amp;R! Happy writing~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, now that we have the weights again," Chris says, glaring at Cody. "With no help to Cody (Hey!), Tyler, you and the rest of the Rattlesnakes are up!"

"Alright!" Tyler yells, grabbing a weight. He swings it around and sends it flying. It lands over by the girl and she frowns.

"I help and now you guys are trying to kill me? Gee thanks you guys!" she yells.

"I'm sorry!" Tyler yells.

All of a sudden, the intercom buzzes on.

"May we have Courtney Chandler in the office please? Thank you."

Courtney leaves after giving Duncan a quick kiss and Harold frowns.

"Chris! Now we're down a competitor!" Harold points out and Chris rubs his temples in frustration.

"Who wants to go convince New Girl to come participate for the time being?" he asks and they all look at Cody.

"No! Why me!" Cody yells and Beth giggles.

"C'mon Cody. Just do it," Beth says and Cody groans.

"Fine."

He stands up from the ground and walks towards the girl. She mutters incoherent words under her breath and turns away.

"What do you want?"

"Chris- er, Mr. McLean wants to know if you'd participate," Cody says.

"Why? I'm not technically in y'alls class until tomorrow," she says, doodling.

"Just do it," Cody rolls his eyes and she sighs a 'fine', standing up and abandoning her things.

The two return and Duncan laughs.

"Already got another girlfriend? Poor Beth," he laughs and the girl frowns.

"Shut up! I hardly know him! And it's not like I'd ever date him," she shudders and Duncan chuckles.

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snaps with a smirk.

Duncan raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes with a smile.

"So, you want me to throw one of these pillows?" she asks, picking one up.

_'Pillows! What planet is this girl from?' _Heather thinks.

"Yeah, as far as you can," Chris nods and she throws it, sailing passed where Alejandro's landed. "Ooh~! The thirty yard line from the other side! Nice!"

The girl shrugs and sits on another weight.

"Hey. Get off. I have to use it," Duncan says and the girl laughs.

"Get it out from under me, weakling."

Duncan laughs and pulls it out from under her easily, causing her to fall on her hands and knees and growling.

"You're pretty light weakling," Duncan laughs and throws it.

The rest go and Chris grins. "Team Rattlesnake wins thanks to New Girl."

"I have a name you know," she sighs. "It's Lilac Spencer."

"Pretty name!" Beth and Lindsay squeal and Lilac smiles.

"Thanks."

"Well, that was enough lesson today. I believe we should head back to the classroom. It's about time for lunch," Chris says and they groan, Beth and Lilac looking around oddly.

"What's the matter with lunch? That's my favorite subject," Lilac chuckles.

"Chef Hatchet sucks at cooking," Harold groans.

"Although don't say that when he's around," Lashawna shudders. "He threaten to cut my head off and stick it on a pole if I ever negatively comment on his raw hamburgers again."

Lilac's eye twitches. "Gross. Well, I'll join all of you in class tomorrow. Sayonara!"

She walks back to her tree and lays down, doodling. Cody nudges Noah.

"Quit drooling dude," Cody laughs and Noah rolls his eyes.

"I was not drooling. I was simply watching our new classmate to see how she acts," he scoffs and buries his nose back in his book.

"Yeah right," Cody laughs and they leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-After lunch-o-o-o-o-o-

In the next classroom over, Miss Blainely grins at her class and fluffs her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay kiddies. Since Chris decides to be all blah blah I have a better teaching technique than you attitude, we are going to do the opposite and study in the textbooks to prove him wrong! Our test scores will triumph and trample all over theirs!" she exclaims and the class groans.

DJ pets a small bunny hiding in his lap under his desk as Geoff laughs.

"You make that bunny obvious dude!" he yells and DJ shushes him.

All of a sudden, the door slams open and Courtney strolls in, crossed arms. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she had a ticked expression on her face.

"I'm moved to this class," she says calmly, holding back her rage.

_'Now I can't see Duncan and I blame the school board! I'll sue!'_

"Sit in the back," Blainely sighs, waving her off as she reapplies lip gloss.

"Yo big guy! We have a new student!" Izzy yells, pointing at an uncomfortable Courtney.

"Hey! My name's Owen," Owen smiles at Courtney and she offers a pained smile.

"Hello. I'm Courtney."

"Cool name!" Owen laughs and Blainely hits the chalkboard harshly with a brush.

"Pay attention and turn to page one in your textbooks! I expect you to read until page fifty and if you don't finish, it's homework! We will have a test tomorrow over it! Now go!" she yells and everyone groans.

-o-o-o-o-Other classroom-o-o-o-o-

Lilac sighs as she slumps in her desk.

"So you've decided to join us half a day early?" Duncan asks, putting his feet up on the desk.

"The office made me. But I don't have a uniform yet, nor do I have any supplies other than my art stuff."

"Ooh~! Art!" Lindsay squeals.

"How smart and sophisticated!" Beth squeals in agreement and Heather sighs.

"Sophisticated? Yeah right," Noah snorts, closing his book and starting another.

"Hey! You don't know anything about me," Lilac says, sticking a finger on his cheek. He swats it away and rolls his eyes.

"No but I'm sure your character will be discovered in a week, tops. We already know you're hot-headed," Noah says.

"I am not hot-headed!" Lilac yells and everyone chuckles.

"Senorita, don't fret. Senor Noah is just kidding," Alejandro says seductively.

Lilac blushes as he moves his face close, tilting her chin upward.

"Fake," she mutters and pulls away.

"What?" Alejandro says, shocked.

"You're acting. You don't really like anyone. Player. Fake. Faux. Should I say it in a different language also? Nise no!" Lilac says.

"Was that last phrase Japanese?" Cody asks and Lilac nods.

"Impressive. Gotta give you props," Duncan chuckles.

"What? I lived in Japan when I was seven," Lilac shrugs.

"See? We already learned something else about you," Noah points out and Lilac frowns.

"Shut up Stringbean," Lilac mutters, starting to doodle again.

_'Fun class this year.' _Chris chuckles.

**Hola my faithful readers! Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you like! If you'd like to know about the pairings in this story, PM me and all will be revealed~! Oooh! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Happy writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lilac walks towards her new classroom. She tugs on her uniform's skirt and and groans.

_'Why can't this school be like a public school and let us girls wear pants?'_

She groans again and opens the door quickly, slamming it into Cody's face and making him collapse onto the ground. Lilac gasps and offers her hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry Cody. I didn't see-"

"CODY!"

Cody recognizes the voice and groans as Lilac looks down the hallway to see a purple haired girl sprinting full speed towards them. She shoves Lilac out of the way and kneels down beside Cody.

"Cody! Oh my gosh are you hurt? Did this she-devil harm you?" Sierra yells, petting his face and glaring at Lilac.

"Who are you calling a she-devil!" Lilac yells, but Sierra ignores her and looks back down at Cody.

"Maybe I can kiss it better!" she giggles.

"I'm fine Sierra! It was just an accident! Get off me!" Cody yells as he stands up. He carefully touches his black eye and winces from the sudden surge of pain.

"I'm sure if you ask your girlfriend, she'll let you use her coverup," Lilac says, glaring at Sierra. She turns and dissappears into the room, leaving the two alone in the deserted hallway.

"Yay! She knows you're taken! At least now she won't go after you!" Sierra squeals and hugs the disgusted boy. He pulls out of her death grip and walks into the classroom, Sierra following him. She skips to her seat and Cody shudders.

"She's not my girlfriend," he protests, sitting in his desk.

"Yeah, and I'm not named after a flower," Lilac says sarcastically.

"I thought you were!" Lindsay gasps and Lilac facepalms herself.

"Well now we know you're sarcastic," Harold chuckles.

"What was your first clue?" Lilac says and Harold sighs.

"And mean."

"Anyways, she's awfully overprotective to not be your girlfriend," Lilac says to Cody as she lazily draws on her folder.

Duncan pushes Cody's head back as he walks by his desk and towards his own.

"Who knew Pipsqueak was such a ladies' man?" he laughs and Lilac eventually joins in, making Cody growl.

"I only like my Gwen! Not Sierra, not Beth, and definitely not Lilac!" he yells and Lilac frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilac yells.

"And I'm not 'your' Gwen," Gwen yells from the other side of the classroom.

"Yeah! Stick with your three!" Trent yells lamely, holding Gwen's hand. She frowns slightly at the touch and looks away sadly.

"Polygamy isn't allowed in Canada," Harold says, pushing up his glasses.

"Nerdling's right," Duncan chuckles.

"Stick with those other two," Lilac growls. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Cody frowns and stays silent as Chris laughs.

"Gotta love high school drama," he chuckles, writing things on the board. "You guys are doing a group project today."

Lilac groans and drops her head onto her hands. "I hate group projects. I always end up doing all the work and my 'partners' gets credit too."

"Yeah, like you're smart enought to do that," Noah snorts from behind her and she turns around. She glares at him, pushes his book onto the ground, and throws her pencil at him.

"Stop flirting you two," Duncan laughs and the two blush.

"I wasn't. He's irritating," Lilac shudders and looks at the wall, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm the irritating one," Noah rolls his eyes and picks up his book, embarrassed also.

"Shut up you guys. Now, pick your partners," Chris says and everyone groans, moving around the room.

Lilac sits still with her head back on her desk.

_'I don't want to...'_

"Okay. Lilac, Noah, Cody, and Duncan are in a group since you guys are the only ones without partners," Chris says, pushing the guys over towards Lilac's desk. She groans and Duncan laughs.

"C'mon shortstack. It's only those two that are bad in this situation," he says and Lilac shakes her head.

"You know, I'm as tall as you are, so you can't really call me 'shortstack'."

"Eh, I will anyways," Duncan shrugs.

"Okay! You're projects will be to do something creative! Art, singing, dancing, etc! Then you will showcase them in the talent show this Friday! I will be one of the judges, so I'll give you your grades then too," Chris smiles, sitting in his chair and putting his feet on his desk. "So... GO!"

"So, we should do art since that's the only thing Lilac is good at," Cody says and Lilac punches him.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it. That's not the only thing I'm good at. But we could do that. Like, we each paint the best picture we can and then we put them together as a collection," Lilac says.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea," Noah says, turning the page in his book. "How unexpected."

"Shut up," Lilac frowns and starts sketching a picture. "How about we each do one of the most romantic scene we can think of?"

"Girly," Duncan groans. "And lame."

"Well do you have any suggestions?" Lilac challanges, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly. Romantic scene," Lilac says and the guys sigh and nod.

"Okay, start sketching," Lilac says, passing out the papers.

-o-o-Harold's group-o-o-

"I could show off my mad skills. Like with my yo-yos," Harold says and LaShawna smiles.

"Sure," she shrugs.

"That sounds like a good idea... But what would we do?" Bridgette asks and Harold laughs.

"The same thing of course!"

The two girls look at each other and shrug. "We'll try."

-o-o-Heather's group-o-o-

"I'll do my ballet while Beth and Lindsay dance in the background and Tyler and Alejandro sing vocals," Heather says, looking around the group, daring anyone to challenge her.

"Okay..." the four say, sighing.

-o-o-o-Sierra's group-o-o-o-

"But I have to be with CODY!" Sierra wails and Eva growls.

"How did I get stuck with you and Mr. Sexist Homeschool over here?" she yells, slamming her fist against the desk.

"Well, since girls aren't smart enough for the arts, eh, I'll think of something," Ezekiel says and Eva's eye twitches as she grabs his shirt and throws him against the wall.

"What did you say Homeschool?" she yells and Ezekiel cowers against the wall.

"I'm sorry eh!" he yells, hiding his face.

"That's not good enough!" Eva yells, lunging towards him.

Chris holds her back and sits her back into her seat. "Calm down. Beat him up after class so I won't be held responsible as a teacher."

Eva nods and growls at Ezekiel, making him gulp and hide his face again.

-o-o-o-Justin's group-o-o-o-

"Oh Justin you're so hot!" Katie squeals and Sadie nods.

"Totally!"

"I know girls. I know," Justin smiles, looking in a mirror. "Now, what should we do for this lame project of Chris's?"

"You should totally model!" Sadie squeals and Katie grins, nodding excitedly.

"And we can pick you're clothes, so we're technically helping!"

Justin flashes a smile. "Great idea girls. You two are smart."

"EEEEEE! JUSTIN THINKS WE'RE SMART!" the two squeal and giggle.

The bell rings and everyone starts packing their things.

"Let me see your sketches," Lilac says to the boys, holding out a hand.

Cody and Duncan hand it over and Noah groans.

"Mine looks horrible..."

Lilac snatches it up and tries not to laugh out loud. "Um... Nice d-drawing Noah."

"Shut up hot head," Noah growls, snatching the paper away. "I tried my best."

"But it's a stick figure," Duncan laughs and Noah frowns.

"So what? Art isn't my forte," Noah says, turning and quickly walking out of the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lilac asks, slightly concerned.

"Why do you care? You don't like him, do you?" Duncan laughs and Lilac blushes slightly.

"No, I don't like him. I don't care. Sue me for trying to have a heart," she says, grabbing her bag out of Cody's hands. "Why were you holding my bag...?"

"I smelled candy.." Cody says, mouth watering. "Can I have some!"

"Of course not," Lilac says, slinging it over her shoulder. "We don't like each other, right?"

She turns and leaves the room, leaving Cody speechless.

"What? Do you like her?" Duncan asks and Cody shudders.

"Heck no. I just wanted candy," Cody says. "What's with you accusing everyone of liking each other?"

Duncan shrugs. "I like teasing people and embarrassing them."

Cody shudders and walks out, disgusted.

Duncan sighs and catches up with Gwen. "Hey Pasty."

Gwen laughs. "Hey Duncan."

"Will you meet me out behind the gym after school?" Duncan asks and Gwen shrugs.

"Sure," she says and casts a sad glance over towards a depressed Trent who was slumping in his desk, not caring to move.

_'I bet I could've broke it to him nicer...'_

She sighs and turns back to Duncan, nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay," Duncan says and walks out of the classroom to his next class.

**Hello my readers:) Well, here's chapter four of Total Drama High School! Thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews! Anyways, happy writing~! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's chapter five of Total Drama High School! I hope you like it and here's that little disclaimer we all know and love~**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. I'm just a huge fan. Anyways, onto the story!**

**-o-o-o-o-Total Drama High School-o-o-o-o-**

Duncan grins as he walks behind the gym, seeing the goth leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hey Pasty," he smirks, leaning beside her.

She chuckles and smiles up at him. "Hey. What did you want to tell me?"

Duncan takes a deep breath. "Okay, don't be weirded out or anything but I've been wanting to know if you'd date me for a while."

Gwen grins. "Okay. I'd love to."

"Great," Duncan chuckles. "I've been wanting to do this for a while too."

He leans in and softly kisses her. She blushes in surprise and kisses him back. Laughing as he exits the back door of the gym, Tyler turns the corner and gasps when he sees Gwen and Duncan kissing. (TDWT reference~! lol) He quickly turns on his heel and dashes off to tell Lindsay.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gwen and Duncan walk down the hallway laughing and chatting with each other. Everyone points at them and whispers to their friends. Gwen stops laughing when she notices this and the two glance around the hallway, giving their peers odd stares.<p>

_'How weird...'_

Tyler leans against the wall by a smirking Heather, looking guilty. Courtney, at the other end of the hall, suddenly shrieks with anger and storms down the hallway towards the two. She pushes Gwen and glares at her.

"BOYFRIEND KISSER!"

"What?" Gwen asks, looking at her in confusion.

"DON'T ACT STUPID! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Courtney, I had already broken up with you," Duncan says and places a hand on her shoulder gently, trying to calm her down.

"AND YOU!" Courtney yells. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID TO ME?"

Without waiting for a reply, she slaps him across the face. He yelps and Courtney runs off quickly, tears staining her face as she pushes her way through the crowds of people to the bathroom. Gwen stares after her in shock as Duncan winces from the pain of the bright-red handprint on his cheek.

"Great..." Gwen mutters as the bell rings, signaling the start to first period.

The other kids scatter in the hall towards their classes and Gwen and Duncan walk to theirs, heads hung low. When they walk in, they see Cody being slapped on the hand by Lilac.

"Ow!"

"Temper problems much?" Noah asks as he raises an eyebrow, keeping his gaze fixed on the page of his book.

"What? He deserved it," Lilac says, popping a piece of candy in her mouth. "When you touch my candy, it gets personal."

Cody rubs his hand against his face and groans as Noah rolls his eyes.

"Man up," Lilac snickers at Cody.

"Man down," Cody snaps at Lilac and she pelts his face with her eraser.

"Everyone ready for the talent show tomorrow?" Chris asks with a grin, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Of course we are, Mr. Chris!" Sierra chimes in.

"Mr. Chris... I like the sound of that," Chris laughs.

"So Gwen, I was wondering and," Cody starts.

"That's never a good thing," Lilac interrupts, laughing and gaining a glare from Cody.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a moonlit picnic with me after the talent show tomorrow?" Cody asks, leaning in closer to her.

"Sorry Cody, but I'm dating Duncan," Gwen says, smiling at the smirking delinquent.

_'D...D... DUNCAN? WHAT THE HECK IS SHE THINKING? OH WAIT! SHE'S NOT!'_

Cody's world comes crashing down around him as he stares at her in shock and disgust. Duncan, his much-hated enemy, dating his fair Gwen? God must hate him! To even think of his rough, grimy hands soiling her pale, smooth, vanilla-scented skin... It was completely freaking unbearable!

"Uh... Cody?"

His sweet love's voice echoes in his head as she waves her small, creamy white hand in front of his face.

"E...Excuse me," he says softly, standing and quickly escaping the room and the situation that was suffocating him.

"Harsh!" Chris laughs as Gwen's face droops for the second time that day in a twenty minute period.

Lilac stares after him, slightly concerned as Beth runs out after him. She catches up with him outside and stops him, catching her breath.

"Cody! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Beth," Cody says, looking away at the ground with a scowl.

"Cody..."

"Gwen's dating that moronic delinquent Duncan!" Cody yells, hiding his face.

Beth sighs and pats his back. "So what?"

Cody stiffens, but Beth continues on.

"If she's happy with him, let her date him. You want her to be happy, don't you? They only began dating yesterday, and who knows how long it'll last. If you two were meant to be, you'll date sometime in you're future. You're not supposed to rush things like this. And if you two weren't meant to be together, then just move on and find someone else," Beth says softly.

Cody takes a minute to absorb her advice, then takes a deep breath.

"I think you're right. Sure, it'll be hard to move on, but I just want her to be happy," Cody says, looking up at her.

Beth smiles and nods. "Now let's get back to class."

* * *

><p>"He'll be alright, I'm sure of it!" Bridgette says enthusicastically with a smile as she pats Gwen's back.<p>

"But I feel like such a jerk," Gwen says, staring at her desk.

"It was just infatuation, he'll move on," Lilac mutters and Noah chuckles.

"That's what I was thinking."

"I just don't want him to feel bad," Gwen says, staring at her desk as Beth and Cody walk in.

"Took you long enough," Chris jokes and Cody glares at him.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that," Cody says.

"And?" Beth asks, grinning with encouragement.

"And I just want you to be happy."

Gwen smiles at him softly and pats his head.

"Looks like you're not so big of an annoying little brother after all," Duncan laughs and Lilac punches him, shutting him up.

"We good?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah," Cody smiles and fistbumps her.

"Okay! Now that the drama of the day is over, get to work on your projects!" Chris orders and the class turn to their partners.

Everyone's busily and contently working. Well, except Lilac's group.

"C'mon Noah! Can't you draw better than this?" Lilac exclaimes.

"It's just a sketch!" Noah yells, pulling it away.

Lilac huffs and looks at the other two. They groan and hand her their progress.

"Duncan, this scene isn't appropriate," Lilac grimaces, handing him back his picture.

"But it's romantic~" Duncan smirks, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Maybe to you! But no girl thinks about that gross stuff all the time!" Lilac yells. "And it's not romantic to anyone else but you!"

Cody starts raising his hand and she points her pencil extremely close to his eye.

"Don't speak a word," she growls and Noah laughs.

"You're bossy, too."

"Shut up!"

"See?"

"Quit flirting you two," Duncan teases.

"Shut up!" the two yell with red faces.

Duncan laughs. "Man, this is great."

"Duncan, just draw a non-sexually-related piece, please," Lilac mutters, shoving the paper back in his face and he groans.

"And Cody?" Lilac asks, taking the paper away from him. "Ugh... What's this supposed to be?"

"It's two people laying under the stars," Cody explains and Lilac nods in understanding.

"What about you, Miss Artist of the Year?" Noah asks, looking over his art and sighs, then looks up at her.

"Oh! Here," she says, digging in her bag. Her fingers grip the paper and she pulls it out and sets it on the table.

"It's two people kissing in the rain?" Cody asks as Duncan laughs.

"How girly!"

"Shut up!" Lilac yells, pulling it away. "Sure it's over used and cliche and so simple, but I just think it's a perfect moment."

"You're such a girl!" Duncan laughs.

"What was your first freakin' clue?" Lilac yells and pulls away, isolating herself.

"Way to go," Noah mutters.

"Hey Bookworm! You were teasing her too!" Duncan yells.

"Yeah, but I know when to control myself," Noah points out and Duncan growls.

The bell rings and Lilac quickly leaves with a don't-talk-to-me-or-I'll-murder-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident attitude.

_'She does have anger issues...'_ Harold sighs as everyone else leaves.

**And there we go for chapter cinco! :) Hope you liked it and please review! See you next time, my lovelies! And until then, happy writing~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Here's chapter six of Total Drama High School! I hope you like it and here's that little disclaimer we all know and love~**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. I'm just a huge fan. :D**

-o-o-o-o-Total Drama High School-o-o-o-o-

_'Great! Our art collection is going to suck! Well, except mine, of course...'_ Lilac thinks as she paces around her room, tossing pillows against the wall.

"Come on Lilac! You're so slooow!" Primrose, her sister, yells as she opens the door to her room. "You don't want to be late for your little talent show, do you? Especially with that cute boy in your class named Noah-"

"Noah's not cute!" Lilac yells, blushing a little.

"Well, you certainly write about him in your diary a lot..." Primrose smirks as she sees her younger sister's red cheeks turn a brighter shade of red.

"Just go!" Lilac yells, pulling on her jacket and pushing her out of the room and the two walk out to the car.

The cold breeze cools Lilac's blush as she pulls the jacket around her tighter. She grips her painting and sets it in the back.

_'Please let the other three have their's done and let them be good!'_ she thinks nervously as she glances at the clock. _'7:45? We only have fifteen minutes until it starts... Dang it Primrose! Drive faster!'_

The two soon reach the school and Lilac grabs her painting. They shuffle inside towards the auditorium. There, she sees her group. Noah's eyes raise from his book and he blushes slightly and quickly adverts his eyes. Duncan sees this and smirks.

"Thanks for driving me," Lilac says, turning and giving her sister a hug.

"It was nothing. Good luck," Primrose says, then smirks. "With the talent show and the cute boyfriend of yours."

Lilac blushes and opens her mouth to protest, but Primrose leaves before she can be yelled at. Lilac groans and walks over to the group.

"Okay everyone. Let me see your drawings," she says, holding out a hand.

"Still as bossy as ever, I see," Cody chuckles.

"I'm sure that's a turn on for some guys," Duncan laughs, then nudges Noah. "Huh, Noah?"

Lilac's eye twitches. _'WHAT?'_

"Mind your own," Noah mutters harshly. He hands his drawing up to Lilac without breaking eye contact with his book.

Lilac takes it and smiles. "This actually isn't horrible."

"Thanks...?" Noah says and shakes his head.

"Oh come on Bookworm. A hot girl compliments you and you act like that?" Duncan laughs and Lilac frowns.

"Up yours, Duncan. Leave him alone," she growls as she takes his painting away. "This is awesome too."

"Thanks shortstack," Duncan says and laughs when she growls again.

"And yours, Cody?" Lilac asks, pushing away from Duncan and looking at the boy expectantly.

Cody nervously pulls his out from behind him and hands it to her sheepishly.

"Good," she smiles and hands it back to them.

"And yours?" Duncan asks.

"Oh no! Not after last time," Lilac frowns and pulls it away from Cody's grasp. "You guys will just have to wait until the show when we stand onstage and get applauded."

"So you can comment harshly on ours, but we can't even look at yours until we go onstage?" Noah asks.

"Yep," Lilac says.

"That's not fair," Duncan fake pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I-" Lilac starts, then frowns. She groans and hands it to them.

_'I'm so going to regret this, aren't I?'_

"Wow..." the three say, eyes wide in amazement. Lilac snatches it away and frowns.

"It's not still girly?" Lilac asks Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course it is," Duncan laughs and Lilac's face drops. "But it's still awesome."

"Thanks," she mutters and walks backstage. The guys sigh and follow her.

* * *

><p>"First up is Bridgette, Harold, and Lashawna with their... Awesome Yo-yo Mad Skillz?" Chris says, studying Harold's handwriting. He shrugs and the three walk onto the stage.<p>

The lights dim and three spotlights shine on the students onstage. Bridgette and Lashawna were wearing black track suits and big black beanines. Harold stood in the middle and closer to the front of the stage, wearing a red track suit with a black beanie. He grins and starts doing weird motions with his body as Bridgette and Lashawna wait for their cues. Harold turns on his heel and points his hands at the two, then does a back flip and starts flinging around his yo-yos. Lashawna and Bridgette catiously follow along and alls going well. That is, until Harold hits his groin with the yo-yos, Bridgette accidently wraps the string around her feet and trips, and Lashawna starts dancing.

"Oh gosh," Chris mutters, facepalming himself.

"My kiwis! GOSH!" Harold yells as he kneels to the ground.

Duncan starts laughing and Gwen frowns at him slightly, making him stop.

"I've seen enough..." Chris says and flicks the lights back on. "You guys get a C."

* * *

><p>"Next is Justin, Sadie, and Katie!"<p>

"Great. Tweedle-dumb, Tweedle-idiot, and Eye Candy," Eva growls sarcastically and Ezekiel looks at her funny.

The two girls excitedly follow Justin and stand off to the side. Justin starts strutting around wearing a light green shirt, black leather jacket that hangs open, light-washed jeans, and black and green sneakers. He sends a smirk towards Lilac and the girls behind her squeal. Lilac just looks away uncomfortably and Justin sighs and continues flaunting himself around. Sadie and Katie start jumping up and down excitedly and squealing.

"Impressive," Chris grins. "B+."

* * *

><p>"Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, and Alejandro up next."<p>

The five walk onstage, confident. Heather makes last minute touches to her tu-tu, then begins dancing. Beth and Lindsay look at each other nervously and start dancing. Alejandro and Tyler grab a microphone and nod at each other. Music starts and the two start singing "Just to see you smile" by Toby Keith. Alejandro's low, attractive voice compliments the song perfectly, while Tyler's voice ruins his part. Heather frowns but continues to dance, twirling through the other four carefully. When the song ends, then five bow.

"Good job. A-," Chris says with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Sierra, Eva, and Zeke."<p>

"We don't really have anything prepared because I was busy and these two aren't smart enough because they're girls, eh," Ezekiel says.

"What did you say, homeschool?" Eva yells, then picks him up and flings him harshly against the ground.

Sierra curls into the fetal position on the side of the stage, crying. "I wanted to be in Cody's group!"

"Next." Chris shudders. "F."

"Way to go you idiot!" Eva yells, throwing Ezekiel off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Lilac, Duncan, Noah, and Cody. And please hurry. I'm running out of patience and I'm not even half done with judging."<p>

The four walk onstage and Lilac beams at the crowd. She moves the four easels onto the stage and pull off the covers hiding the paintings. The crowd gasps and smiles at the art.

"Amazing. A," Chris grins and snaps a picture.

* * *

><p>"Last of my class, Gwen and Trent."<p>

Gwen nervously walks onstage and sets up the stool for Trent and the microphone. Trent walks onstage and sits on the stool.

"I've written the song and Trent'll sing it," Gwen says into the microphone and pulls away. She walks to the other side of the stage and Trent starts strumming on his guitar and singing.

_Dark shadows approach us,  
>We run in fear.<br>Glancing over our shoulders,  
>We know it's too late for us here.<em>

_We run and run,  
>just to reach nowhere.<br>We hold onto each other,  
>knowing each other's fears.<em>

_Just run to me,  
>I'll keep you warm.<br>I'll won't hurt you because I love you,  
>I'll keep you safe from harm.<em>

**(A/N: I made that up! Just so you know. And I know it sucks, but oh well lol)**

After the two finish, Chris and the rest of the audiance applaud loudly.

"A+," Chris grins and Gwen and Trent smile at each other.

Chris sighs as he realizes he still has to judge the rest of the entries. He turns to his class and smiles. "You guys can stay here and watch the others, or you can leave. You already know your grades."

Lilac stands and glances at her group. "Working with you guys was actually kinda fun. I'm going to go though. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Wait, do you want to go get ice cream with us to celebrate?" Duncan asks and Lilac smiles.

"Thanks, but I'm not feeling good," Lilac says. "Maybe next time."

The three nod and Lilac sighs.

"Don't look so dissappointed," she says, glancing at the three again. "I... Fine."

The three cheer and she rolls her eyes, but can't help from smiling. She sticks out her hand to help Noah up and he takes her hand and stands up. The two let loose of each other's hands, but they both get funny feelings in their stomachs.

_'I'm feeling funny again...'_ Lilac mentally groans and Noah closes his book.

"Let's go lovebirds~" Duncan sings and the two blush and follow after them quietly.

**There we go! Yay! Updates! lol I can officially say that the Hunger Games is the best book in the history of forever! I read it yesterday and loved it. Peeta x Katniss all ze way! :D Anyways, please review and I hope you liked it! Happy writing~! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passes by slowly, and soon enough Lilac finds herself pacing the hallways at school, waiting for the bell to ring so she could go to class. She wipes the left over crumbs from her pop tart she had for breakfast and stretches, bringing her hands over her head. She sighs and sits against the wall outside the classroom door.

'_Wow. I'm such a loser. Waiting outside a classroom because I have no friends to hang out with..'_ she thinks as she sets her bag down beside her. She reaches in there and starts searching around. _'Man, I really need to clean this out.. I'm pretty sure this water bottle was here since the start of school..'_

She moves past the bottle and continues her search until she finds the three things she was searching for: her black sketchbook, her teddy bear pencil, and her white eraser. She flips through the pages, seeing pictures from past doodling sessions. She finally reaches a blank page and frowns when she realizes that it's her last page. _'I didn't realize I needed a new one already. I'll just go get one after school. I might need new art supplies as well-seems I'm running low on a lot.'_

She starts doodling, getting lost in the sketches. It's a while before she hears the bell chime and the scuffling of people making their way to their lockers and their classes. She quickly packs up her things and stands up, trying to look like she had just barely gotten there. Cody arrives first and she waves. Her eye twitches when she sees him being tackled by Sierra.

'_Even Cody has someone who pays him a lot of attention.. Man, I'm pathetic. Who knew I was so alone here?'_ She thinks as she turns her attention back to the door. Soon, the others arrive and start chattering loudly. Lilac leans against the wall as they wait for Chris to arrive. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Noah leaning against the wall, reading a book. She can feel butterflies in her stomach, but to distract herself, she looks at the cover. She grins as she sees that it's the first Harry Potter book. Being a fan herself, she can't help but feeling a bit happy.

"What are you staring at?" he asks bluntly and she blushes with surprise.

"Nothing," she says with a scowl and turns away, face still red.

Noah's face quirks up into a smirk, but he turns his attention back to his book. Lilac sneaks another peek at Noah and her stomach is filled with butterflies again. She quickly turns away before she's caught again by his watchful stare and begins messing with her shirt.

"Guys, we've been standing out here for ten minutes," Tyler says as he checks his wristwatch.

"Oh Taylor! You're so smart!" Lindsay shrieks, hugging him. Tyler grins and Lilac rolls her eyes.

"Duncan, pick the lock. I don't want to stand out here until lunch time," Lilac says.

"So bossy.." Duncan says and groans.

"Just do it." Lilac rolls her eyes again.

"That's what she said." Duncan laughs as he moves towards the lock. "Any of you girls have a bobby pin? What about you, Cody?"

Lilac snickers while Cody fumes. Lindsay reaches in her hair and hands one to him happily. Lilac sighs and stretches again, yawning. She was really tired_-_ she had stayed up most of the night, not able to sleep. So, instead, she looked up funny videos on the computer. She giggles as she remembers one about a cute cat and Heather gives her an odd look.

'_What a weirdo.'_ Heather thinks as she rolls her eyes. She pulls a nail file out of her bag and starts filing her nails. Alejandro looks over at her and chuckles, then turns away and begins talking to Sierra.

"Sierra, may I ask of you a favor?" he asks the girl, smiling at her.

"What is it?" Sierra asks, crossing her arms.

"I would like to ask if you could help me with my homework from Chemistry," he says, pulling it out. "I mean, you're so smart and I know that I could get a wonderful grade if you do it."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Sierra says as she takes the papers. "I'll look over it and explain it to you. But just to say it before I start: I'm not going to do your homework for you. I'll help you though, but don't depend on me to get it done."

Alejandro nods. _'For now, that is.'_

Beth and Lindsay were busy discussing their favorite French foods whenever Duncan finally gets the door unlocked. The two smile and quickly enter the classroom so they can continue their conversation. Lilac picks her bag up from the floor and enters the classroom, walking briskly to her desk and sitting down. The others file in after her and start their own conversations.

"So," Lilac says, turning towards Noah. "When is your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?" Noah asks as he places a bookmark in his book, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wondering?"

"Well, it's a week from now," Noah says. "But it's not that big of a deal. I don't celebrate it."

"Why not?" Lilac asks. "Birthday parties are tons of fun."

"What's the point? It's overrated," Noah says as he goes back to his book.

Lilac frowns, but sighs and turns back to facing the front. She could feel his gaze on her, but ignores it and pulls out her sketchbook.

'_Maybe I should give him something for his birthday?'_ she asks as she doodles a heart. Her eye twitches. _'Wait, what the heck? He's mean to me, and I don't care about him. Forget it. I'm so stupid sometimes. I'm really glad no one can read my mind.'_

At that time, Sierra starts laughing, shocking Lilac.

'_I know she can't read my mind, but that was really convenient..' _she thinks and looks at Sierra. _'Okay Sierra, if you can read my mind, wave.'_

Sierra lifts her hand and waves Cody over, making Lilac's eyes widen and her to cover her head. _'My mind will never be safe again..'_

She can hear Sierra giggling and she groans. On the other side of the room, Katie and Sadie were fawning over Justin, Lashawna was talking with Gwen with the occasional argument with Duncan, and Eva was throwing a ball against a wall over and over. Sitting in fear behind her was Ezekiel, who was trembling and pulling his hat over his eyes. No doubt Eva hurt him once again.

After a while of doodling, Lilac turns around to face Noah once again.

"You're really boring Noah. Can you not do something random and start singing or something?" she asks eagerly, staring at him intently.

"And why would I do that?" Noah asks as he looks up from his book.

"To entertain me."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll just beg. Please?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Please?"

"No, I said."

"Pleeeaasseee?"

"So, let's say I sing. Will you leave me alone to read?" Noah asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Sure." Lilac grins.

"No."

"Oh come on Noah!" Lilac whines.

"Fine."

"Okay, you get to sing.. Out of My League by Stephen Speaks."

"Why a love song?" Noah asks, smirking a bit.

"I don't know," Lilac says defensively, looking away as she blushes a bit. "It's just the song stuck in my head right now."

"Oh, alright." Noah sighs and closes his book. Barely above a whisper, he begins: "It's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way. All the times that I have stopped and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there, slack jawed and nothing to say. 'Cause I love her with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands, 'cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again."

"Good job! Next verse!" Lilac grins.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, Noah."

Noah groans and begins again. "It's a masterful melody whenever she calls out my name to me. As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes. And I feel like I'm falling and it's no surprise. 'Cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands, 'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea. But I'd rather be here than on land. Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again."

"Aww, how sweet. Thanks Noah," Lilac says and smiles. "You just made my week."

"Yeah, well, turn around now so I can focus on my book," Noah says dismissively and Lilac sighs.

"A deal's a deal, I guess," she says as she turns around. She looks over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Oh, and you're a really good singer Noah."

"Thanks," mutters Noah as he flips the page.

Lilac smiles and turns back to her desk, beginning to doodle. _'Maybe he isn't so boring after all.'_

Tyler was talking to Harold about Tyler's fear of chickens.

"What do you find so scary about them?" Harold asks, adjusting his glasses and staring at him.

"Well," Tyler shudders. "I don't really know. I just don't like them at all. They're really creepy looking."

"What an irrational fear," Harold says and chuckles, causing Tyler to frown.

"Hey! I didn't start talking to you for you to make fun of me!" Tyler shouts and Harold chuckles again.

"I didn't mean it in offense," Harold says.

On the other side of the classroom, Duncan spins in Chris's swivel chair. "I guess we get to just sit here all period."

"Thank gosh. Momma could use a break," LaShawna says and relaxes in her chair. Gwen smiles and relaxes a bit as well.

* * *

><p>The class passes by quickly, as does the rest of the school day. Lilac walks home, the taste of mystery meat still making her gag. She crosses the street to her house when she remembers that she needed to get more art supplies. Sighing, she turns and begins walking down the sidewalk. Her feet slap the pavement as she wipes at her forehead.<p>

'_It's really hot out here..'_ she thinks as she trudges along. She passes by a loud group of girls from her school and rolls her eyes, annoyed by their loud gum-snapping and gossip sharing. She quickly rushes past them and makes it to the market place. _'I'm sure that I could find the same art supplies at the mall, but shopping here is a lot better. It's cheaper, the products are better, and the shop owner is so friendly.'_

She smiles as she walks into the familiar store. The sweet scent of strawberries drifts around and she smiles at the shelves of paints and art pencils. She was at ease here. The soft sound of "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's reaches Lilac's ears and she can't help but hum along as she looks around for her supplies.

"Hello dear!"

Lilac turns in the direction of the voice and smiles when she sees the shop owner. A short, blonde haired woman with sharp grey eyes smiles at her and moves out from behind the counter. In her mid-thirties, Ms. Rogers was very beautiful. Lilac admired her because she was very ambitious and such a wonderful artist.

"Hello," Lilac says, meeting her halfway. She bends down and hugs the squat woman, then straightens up.

"Would you like any help?" Ms. Rogers asks, smiling up at Lilac.

"Well, I was just wondering where you moved your charcoal pencils and pastels to?" Lilac asks. "Oh, and your sketchbooks."

Ms. Rogers takes her elbow and leads her to the back section of the store. "I had to move them back here to make room for all the new paint I ordered. I think I got carried away with it, but the colors were all so vibrant and inspiring."

Lilac chuckles and gathers the things she needs, then checks out and says goodbye to Ms. Rogers. She exits the store and walks throughout the market, stopping in front of a book store. She ponders for a bit before deciding to enter. The dim lighting made her squint to see in front of her. A musty old book smell meets her nose and she sneezes as dust circulates in the air. In the corner, she sees a tall, lanky man sitting on a stool, reading a book. He was tan and had thick, dark hair. He looked familiar, but Lilac couldn't place him.

She crosses the store and looks at him. "Um, excuse me sir? I'd like to know if you could help me find a book for a.. friend."

The man looks up and his piercing dark brown eyes study Lilac. After a while, the man answers: "That's why I work here, isn't it?"

'_Sarcastic old man..'_ Lilac says, frowning slightly._ 'How rude.'_

"Well, I'm guessing my 'friend' likes fantasy and/or science fiction novels. Do you have any good books you could recommend?"

Instead of answering, the man stands up to his full height. Lilac looks up at him and watches him cross in front of her to a dusty old book case on the left wall. Lilac swipes at the dust in front of her as she waits. The man pulls three books off the shelves and walks back to her.

"These are my three favorites." He hands the books to her and she looks on the backs. After reading all three summaries, she groans.

"They all sound good."

"They're all a series," the man says.

After a while of thinking, a smile spreads across Lilac's face.

"I'll get all three," she says and walks to the counter. The man smiles and walks after her to the opposite side, ringing her up. She thanks the man, then happily walks out the door.

'_You better freaking be thankful, Noah. I spent the rest of my allowance on you.'_

Back in the store, the man walks back to his stool.

"Father, did someone just make a purchase?" a boy says, walking out from the back room.

"Yes, Noah, but you were too slow. What were you doing back there?" the man asks.

"Reading," Noah scoffs. "I'll make sure to make the purchase next time Father."

"Sure thing," the man says and begins to read again.

Noah disappears once again into the back room to finish his book.

* * *

><p>Lilac reaches her house and enters, rushing up the stairs before Primrose could ask what she bought. She enters her purple room and sets the things down on her mahogany desk. She sits on her bed and stares at the bag filled with the books. She sighs and lays back on her bed.<p>

'_I'm a moron. Why did I buy those books on a whim like that? He's just going to laugh at me.'_ She sighs again. _'Oh well. I'm going to get my money's worth. I'll give them to him. But first, I really need to dust them off.'_ She sneezes again and groans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while.. Oh well, it's here now. I hope you guys like it and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Happy writing, my lovelies~!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for having a ton of inspiration! :) Oh, I guess I could do one of those disclaimers, but considering everyone figures that I wasn't the mastermind behind the franchise, I won't bother. :P Well, on we go~**

A week later, Lilac stands in her room over her desk and dusts off the books slowly, smiling to herself. She couldn't help but feel giddy. Noah's birthday was tomorrow and she could feel the nervous feelings bubbling in her stomach. She sits down on her bed and starts daydreaming about the event. She would either a) give it to him and he'd love it and thank her, b) brush it off like it's nothing and ignore her, or c) laugh in her face. She preferred the first one, but choice b would be the second best choice.

"Lilac! Get yourself down here or you'll be late~!" she hears Primrose yell up on stairs.

Lilac jumps and reaches down under her bed, pulling out her bag. She slings it over her shoulder and rushes down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. She rushes into the kitchen and grabs a package of pop tarts, then jams her feet in her shoes. She waves goodbye to Primrose and rushes out the door. Her feet pound against the sidewalk as she checks her watch. _7:52._ Great. She runs faster, passing many people on her way.

When she reaches the school, it's deserted. She walks around, worried. _'Crap! What if my watch is broken and I'm later than I think?'_

She walks up to the front door and tries to open it, but it's still locked. Now she was just confused. She walks around and tries the other doors, but had the same luck. She shakes her head and walks back to the front, accidentally running into a teacher leaving her parked SUV.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," Lilac says as she steps back.

"What are you doing here so early?" the teacher asks quizzically.

"Well, my sister- did you just say _early_?" Lilac asks and the teacher nods.

The woman looks at her watch and then holds it out for Lilac to see. "It's barely 7:25. The doors don't open until 7:40."

Lilac's eye twitches. She quickly thanks the teacher, then walks around the front. She takes a seat on the front steps, shivering. She pulls on her jacket while she scowls, vowing to get Primrose back.

'_She's probably at home, laughing her butt off. Ugh.'_ she thinks as she hugs her legs, laying her head on her knees. She eventually falls asleep, dreaming of a talking cat who was really comical. Before long, she is shaken awake.

"What? Leave me alone to sleep," she says, moving away and closing her eyes tighter.

"Alright then," the voice says and Lilac can faintly hear someone standing up.

She opens her eyes and looks up to see none other than Noah himself. She yelps and jumps, then looks away. She apologizes quickly, embarrassed. He receives the apologies with sarcasm, irritating Lilac a bit.

"So why are you here so early?" she asks, standing up and picking up her bag.

"Early? The bell just rang to get to first period," Noah says, motioning to the great amount of people shuffling around them into the building.

"Oh." Lilac rubs her eyes and looks at him. "What did you wake me up for?"

"So you could get to class?" Noah asks, rolling his eyes. "Well, see you there I guess."

"Yeah," Lilac says and yawns, walking after him a bit. She watches him walk ahead of her before he turns his head and looks at her over his shoulder.

"By the way, that jacket looks too big for you. You should get a new one," he says and walks ahead, disappearing into the crowd.

'_It's my favorite jacket..'_ Lilac thinks as she snuggles in the warm jacket. Who cares if it was way too big? It was comfortable and warm and that's all you needed in a jacket.

Lilac rolls her eyes and walks towards the crowd anxiously. So many people… She slides between and in front of people, getting pushed many times and many angry looks. She finally makes it to her classroom and quickly steps inside, fixing her hair from the fly aways given through static from the crowd.

"Nice of you to join us," Mr. McLean says, raising an eyebrow with an amused grin on his face.

"It was the crowd's fault," Lilac says with a huff and walks to her seat.

Mr. McLean frowns slightly, but decides to let it go. He turns to the board and starts writing on it in bright blue chalk. Lilac quickly pulls out a spiral so she could write down the notes, but when he steps away from the board, she can see that it's a plan of action. Confused, she watches as Lindsay raised her hand. Mr. McLean calls on her and she sets down her watermelon-flavored lip gloss.

"Yes, Lindsay?"

"Why did you draw little x's and o's on the board? Do you have a crush on Miss Blaineley or something?" she asks. "I want to send Taylor x's and o's!"

"That.. That's not it at all," Mr. McLean says, shaking his head. "It's a game plan. On how we are going to beat Miss Blaineley's class. We will if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Well, it could very well possibly be, considering how old you are," Duncan says and snickers.

"Duncan. Go copy out of the dictionary," Mr. McLean frowns.

Duncan groans in protest, but slumps over to the back of the room where the dictionaries were. Mr. McLean rubs his temples and turns back to the class. "Anyways, plan of action is to beat her class however way possible. Although, the school board says it must be fair. So, diverge into groups and discuss ways we could beat them and tell me at the end of class."

Lilac smiles as Cody joins her, then pulls Noah over. Beth walks over and asks if she could join, which Cody gratefully nods. Lilac looks at Beth and smiles. She's never really talked to the girl, but she looked nice and funny. Lilac yawns and pulls out a piece of paper and her teddy bear pencil.

"Okay, so what do you guys think-"

"Nice pencil," Noah says and smirks, causing Lilac to blush and glare at him.

"Shut up. At least it's not boring," she mutters, looking down at the paper.

"Oh guys! I wanted to say that me and Cody are dating now!" Beth says happily. "Well, actually we have been for the past week and a half.. But oh well!"

"Shush!" Cody says. Too late, though. Noah and Lilac smirk and begin teasing the two throughout the class while collecting ideas for the assignment.

When the bell rings for class to end, the group stands up- Beth and Cody red faced and Noah and Lilac laughing. They hand in their paper which was full of ideas as long as tons of Lilac's doodles, then shuffle towards the door with their bags.

"I think that's the most fun I've ever had in a class," Lilac says and laughs again.

"Remind me never to be partners with either of you again," Cody says, frowning. He can feel his hot cheeks, which makes him scowl more.

Noah and Lilac just laugh and they go their separate ways to their next class.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Lilac sets down by herself at an abandoned table near the windows. She sighs and looks at her tray, then pokes the food. It moves off her plate, splats on the floor, and heads towards the hallway, freaking Lilac out. She shudders and takes a drink of her water.<p>

"Why are you over here alone?"

Lilac looks up to see Beth standing there with her tray, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Noah (who looked like he'd been dragged along, considering his irritated glare at Cody), and Sierra (who was staring at Cody and Beth, upset.).

"Because I don't have anyone to sit with?" Lilac answers simply.

The six sit down around the table at that moment, confusing Lilac. She ignores it though, because she was happy to at least be eating with someone. She didn't make friends easily because of her rude, bossy, snappy, and sarcastic personality, but if someone was willing to be her friend, she'd take it.

"So how's the happy couple?" Lilac asks and giggles as the two blush again.

"UGH!" Sierra shouts. "That's it!"

She stands on the table and glares at Cody, then, for some odd reason, starts to sing.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend!" Sierra yells, turning her glare to Beth. "No way, no way! I think you need a new one!" She looks back at Cody and smiles. "Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!"

She steps down, taking a radio out of her backpack. She hits play and the music starts. Everyone in the cafeteria quiets down and stares over at Lilac's table curiously. Sierra jumps back onto the table and looks at Cody.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! You know it's not a secret! Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"I feel like I'm in a Disney movie with this random singing on a table," Lilac whispers to Bridgette, who nods in agreement.

Sierra spins and then stops, looking down at Cody, who was blushing from embarrassment.

"You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious!" Sierra says, grinning down at Cody. "I think about you all the time- you're so addictive! Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"

Sierra steps down from the table and walks towards Cody, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't pretend- I think you know I'm precious. And heck yeah, I'm the mother-effing princess! I can tell you like me to and you know I'm right!"

Cody drops his head into his hands, wishing for this embarrassment to not only him, but to Sierra too, to stop.

"She's like, so whatever. You could do, so much better," Sierra sings, letting go of Cody's arm and walking around. "I think we should get together now." She looks out to the rest of the cafeteria and sees them whispering. "And that's what everyone's talking about!"

Sierra steps back onto the table, spilling Beth's drink on top of her while she sings the chorus again. She spins again as Beth jumps, water spilling onto her uniform. Cody frowns and hands her napkins to help her clean it up, then glares at Sierra.

"I can see the way, I can see the way you look at me," she sings as she sees Cody glaring at her. He turns away to help Beth again. "And even when you turn away I know you think of me! I know you talk about me all the time again and again! So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!"

She glares down at Beth, who was looking like she was about to burst into tears. Sierra smiles and looks back at Cody.

"I don't want to hear you say her name ever again! 'Cause she's like, so whatever. You could do so much better," Sierra sings, starting to dance and grin out to her fellow peers. "I think we should get together now. That's what everyone's talking about!"

She sings the chorus again, hearing people cheer her on. She turns back to Cody for the next part.

"In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the heck were you thinking?"

She finishes off the song and turns off her radio, then sits down like nothing happened and begins to eat her food. Lilac, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, and the rest of the cafeteria sit there in shock before some guy in the back of the cafeteria begins cat-calling. The rest of the cafeteria cheers while Beth starts crying. She runs out and Lilac follows her while Cody glares at Sierra.

"What the heck Sierra?" Cody yells.

"It got my point across, didn't it?" Sierra asks calmly, drinking some of her water.

Lilac follows Beth into the bathroom and sighs as the girl sobs in a stall. Lilac leans against the cool marble wall and sighs again.

"Are you alright Beth? Is there anything I can do?" she asks.

"Not really to both of those questions!" she hears Beth cry.

Lilac frowns and looks around the room for something to say. She sees toilet paper, bathroom stalls, and granite sink, and a towel dispenser above a trashcan, but that doesn't help her out at all.

"Uh, well Beth, it'll be alright. Sierra annoys him. Plus, if he chose you to be with, that means he likes you, right?" Lilac says, running her right hand through her hair.

"I, I guess so," Beth says and sniffles. "But, it was just so mean."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. Come out here."

Beth does as she's told and walks out. Lilac sees the mascara running down her face and sighs, walking towards her. She wraps the shorter girl into a hug and let's her cry on her shoulder, patting her hair.

"It'll be alright Beth."

After a while, Beth pulls away and sniffs. She smiles at Lilac. "Thank you for coming after me and making sure I was okay and comforting me."

"It was the right thing to do- don't thank me." Lilac smiles at the girl, then turns towards the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Lilac says and the two walk back to the cafeteria, where Sierra sat with a smug expression while Cody looked ticked off. The two sit down again and Noah points to Lilac's shoulder.

"Got a little bit of something on your shoulder," he says, referring to the mascara stain on her uniform.

"It'll wash off. I hope." Lilac shrugs and drinks more of her water.

Noah rolls his eyes and continues reading his book.

* * *

><p>After school, Lilac walks out the front doors, her nerves on edge. Oh, she couldn't do it! She'd just hide the books in her closet and bury them under teddy bears and stuffed animals. She didn't want to be embarrassed, so that's what she'd do. Just, forget about them.<p>

But there was always that slim chance that he'd be thankful….

Lilac groans and covers her face with her binder as she walks, bumping into people and apologizing as she makes her way to her house. Why was she stressing out about this? She'd just give it to him and leave before she could see his reaction. Yes! Finally reaching it, she put down her binder on the kitchen and sighs. She turns slowly to go into the living room to watch TV whenever she saw her sister leaning against the back of the couch, smirking and waving around one of the books. The other two were laying on the couch and a look of horror shows up on Lilac's face as she blushes.

"So, got these for your little boyfriend, eh?" Primrose says teasingly, tossing the book at her.

"No! I got these to read for myself!" Lilac yells in response, but Primrose heard the note of doubt in her voice.

"Liar. Especially since you made him a card as well," Primrose says as she grabs the card out of the front of one of the other books. "Dear Noah, Well, here are these for your birthday. I hope you like them and I hope that you kiss me in response to receiving these-"

"I didn't write that last part!" Lilac shouts, face bright red, as Primrose bursts out in laughter. "Shut up!"

She rushes forward, quickly gathering up the books and rushing upstairs to her room. Primrose stifles more giggles as she walks to the foot of the staircase.

"I'm sorry Lilac. I was just kidding. I think it's really sweet," Primrose calls up the stairs. Lilac's response was slamming the door shut. Primrose sighs and slinks off to her room to listen to music.

Upstairs, Lilac was sitting on her bed, staring at the books. She stands up and begins pacing.

'_I can't give them to him now. I just can't! I'm sure he'd react just like Prim did- bursting into laughter! Ugh!'_ she thinks as she sinks onto her fluffy carpet.

* * *

><p>"Sierra embarrassed herself today, didn't she?" Noah says and laughs as Cody scowls.<p>

The two were sitting in Cody's living room, sitting on beanbags and playing video games.

"Shut up Noah. You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you!" Cody says and pushes a button, winning the game. A satisfied grin appears on his face and he sticks his hand into the bowl beside him, taking out a barbeque chip and shoving it into his mouth.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I would." Noah laughs.

"So if say.. _Lilac_ danced around you like that, you wouldn't be embarrassed?" Cody asks and Noah blushes, making Cody grin.

"Of course I wouldn't be, because Lilac's not stupid enough to do that."

"Oh, so now you're defending her?" Cody says, triumphant.

"You.. make no sense," Noah says, restarting the game.

"Of course I do. You're just to stubborn to admit it," Cody says, stuffing more chips into his mouth. Noah rolls his eyes and the two go back to playing their game.

"Yes! I win again!" Cody shouts.

* * *

><p>'<em>They're going to break up and Cody's going to be all mine!'<em> Sierra hums to herself and skips around her room, dancing to triumph music. _'Poor Beth won't know what hit her when I get done with my master plan! That was only phase one! Of two!'_

Sierra jumps onto her bed and giggles loudly, giddy with her plan. _'Cody will be mine!'_

**Aaaand… Here is Chapter Eight! Hope you guys liked it and if I could improve anything, feel free to press that blue review button below and leave your thoughts! Happy writing~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day. Lilac nervously messed with the strap of the bag that held Noah's present. As she waited for Primrose to finish their breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder if she should really go through with it. She looks down into the bag and groans, then rests her forehead against the table. She sets the bag between her feet and closes her eyes. Primrose notices her tenseness and sighs.

"Lilac, I was just kidding yesterday. I know that boy will appreciate your gift. And if he doesn't, I'll take him on," Primrose says, smiling as she looks over at her sister. Wiping her hands on her apron, she sees Lilac laughing, obviously feeling a bit less nervous. Primrose, satisfied, turns back to her waffles.

Lilac lifts her head from the table and sets her hands on the table. Soon, Primrose walks over and hands her a plate. The sugary scent of the waffles drifts up to Lilac's nose and her mouth waters. She grabs her fork and immediately digs in.

"Are they good?" Primrose asks and Lilac joyfully nods, her mouth full. Primrose giggles and begins eating her own as she sits down across the table from Lilac. This morning was one of the rare occasions Prim had seen their mother and father before they rushed out to work. Getting there early and coming home late at night since Primrose was old enough to baby-sit seemed to be their schedule. If Primrose didn't know better, she'd think they were purposely avoiding them. But Primrose did know better, or at least she hoped she did.

After breakfast, Lilac thanks Primrose and rises to her feet. She reaches down and grabs the bag and holds it while fixing her bag over her shoulder. She gives Prim a nervous smile and Prim flashes a thumbs up. Lilac nods and jams her feet in her shoes, then steps out the door, nervous once again.

As she walks down the sidewalk, she stares at her shoes, her mind racing. After the short walk, she finds herself at the front doors of the school. She reaches for the golden doorknob and opens it, quickly disappearing inside. She rushes towards the classroom, squeezing through the crowd and almost losing her bag a few times. She runs her hands through her dark hair and then opens the door, walking inside and briskly sitting down. She can see Noah pawing through a book out of the corner of her eye and she shivers, smiling as she remembers the present.

'_Okay. Play it off like you're not completely nervous and that you're totally not feeling like you're about to throw up onto his shoes..'_ she thinks as she turns to him, a smile on her face. She grabs the bag and looks at him, waiting until he looks up at her. His dark eyes study her smiling face.

"Yes?" he asks and Lilac quickly blushes. She stares down at her feet and thrusts her arms forward, the bag swinging from the quick movement.

"Here. I got this for you." Her eyes squeeze shut as he removes the bag from her hands. "Happy birthday Noah."

"Thanks," he says and Lilac can hear the surprise in his voice. "I honestly didn't think you'd remember."

Lilac looks up and sees a smile on his face. Her heartbeat quickens as she blushes more, looking away and closing her eyes. She scoffs as if that was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"It was nothing," she assures him. She hears the crumple of the tissue paper and opens her left eye to look at him. She sees a surprised smile form on his face and she takes this as a good sign. He looks up at her and she reluctantly turns to face him. She sees the sweet smile on his face and smiles back.

"I've been wanting to read this series for a while, but I've never gotten to check them out," he says, his gaze flickering down to the books. "Thanks a lot Lilac."

"Like I said, it was nothing," she says as Chris strolls into the room. Cody was watching the whole thing and whenever Lilac turned towards the front to pay attention, Cody smirks at Noah, an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face. He turns around as Noah rolls his eyes. He packs up the present and sets it into the bag, then sets it carefully down beside his backpack. It lolls to one side and he sighs, straightening it. He sits back up and places the bookmark into his book, setting it onto the ground by his desk with a _THUD._ He looks up at Chris, who was, once again, discussing a game plan.

"Alright. We had some pretty good suggestions, but I only picked one. The plan is from Beth's group. They proposed that we spied on the other class to learn their strategy and base ours off of it. Now, I know some of you are friends with people in the other class, so that will be no problem," Chris says, peering out at his students from over his podium. "Just cozy them up and ask them about their classes plans. Simple enough."

He strides out from behind the podium and walks to out in front of the blackboard, which still had his game plan from the days before on it. He clasps his hands in front of him and smiles out at the class.

"Creepy," Duncan mutters to Gwen, who smiles.

"And I say we begin on our strategy today, so this morning's class is going to be a free period. But, I'd like to see each and every one of you trying to talk to someone from Miss Blaineley's class and get them to spill the beans." He looks directly at Duncan, as if challenging him to make a smart remark. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the class says in unison.

"Good, my little soldiers," Chris says and walks across the classroom and to the back, disappearing into his back room.

'_But you know, we could just study,'_ Lilac thinks and sighs as she reaches for her bag. _'But I guess it is more interesting this way.'_ She pulls it up onto her lap and begins to search through it, looking for her sketchbook and pencils. She finally locates them and pulls them out, then drops her bag onto the floor beside her. All of a sudden, a paper airplane flies towards her, does a flip, and lands on top of her sketchbook.

'_That was epic,'_ she thinks as she looks up to see Cody waving towards her, then pointing at the note. She nods and turns to it as she sees Cody scramble towards Noah's desk. She opens the note, slightly confused on why Cody, of all people, would send her a note. She opens it up to see Cody's scrawl on it, and she squints as she tries to read it.

_Do you like Noah? Check yes or no._ the note read. Lilac rolls her eyes and looks over at him to see a big grin on his face, mouthing the words 'open it'. Noah was blissfully unaware of what was occurring because he was reading, which Cody seemed happy about. Lilac knew that if Noah saw what was going on, Cody would be being strangled.

Lilac looks back down at the note. _'So I suppose we're back in fifth grade, huh?' _she thinks as she grabs her pencil. Thinking carefully about her answer, she decides to write Cody a little note. She scribbles away and sends it back to him in the form of a paper wad, hitting him directly in the forehead. He frowns at her, but opens it anyways.

Lilac saw the surprise on Cody's face and she snickers silently as she sees Cody showing Noah, turning back to her sketchbook and beginning to draw. She felt a lot of relief as she thinks about how she responded. She smiles to herself and blushes slightly, wondering how he'll react. _Ah well, _she thinks, going back to her drawings.

Cody chuckles and nudges Noah, prompting an annoyed look on the boy's face.

"What?" he hisses. "I'm at a good part!"

"Look at the note," Cody says, chuckling and handing over the paper.

Noah, confused, does as Cody says and looks down at it. On it he saw Cody's question and looks up to glare at him.

"What the heck-"

"Look at her response," Cody says, motioning to the note again.

Noah sighs and looks back down, his heart pounding. The note read:

Do you like Noah? Check yes or no.

_Well, Cody, for one I don't think it's your place to be asking. If Noah wants to figure it out, tell him to ask me himself. He can do these things on his own, you know. And since I know you'll probably show this to Noah (I am not stupid), this next part is for Noah. Noah, I do like you, but I know you're not part of this, so I won't lecture you on how important it is that you find these things out for yourself. Anyways, I hope you liked your present and such. Please, if you return my feelings, tell me soon. I hate waiting. Well, that's all I have to say, I guess. Peace out!_

_~Lilac~_

Noah blushes and looks up at Lilac, who was busy in her own little world with her drawings. He smiles and Cody smirks.

"Told you so~" he says in a singsong voice, looking at his best friend's bright red face. "Now, answer her with a yes because you know you want to!"

"Shh!" Noah says quickly, bringing a finger to his lips. "I don't want the whole class to know my and Lilac's business. It's already bad enough that you know."

"What can I say? You needed the push forward," Cody shrugs. "Worth missing out on a few minutes of reading, huh?"

"…Yes," Noah admits quietly, staring down at the paper. He blushes more and folds it up, stuffing it into his bag and picking up his book once again. He allows himself at one more look at Lilac, much to Cody's amusement, before going back to reading.

Cody leans back in his chair, hands behind his head and a grin on his face. He was obviously very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Lilac makes her way to the cafeteria, lugging her huge mathematics textbook in her arms along with her arms since she had Algebra II homework to do that night. She hated mathematics almost as much as science, which was the class she loathed. She drops the textbook onto the table and it clutters around loudly. She had talked to DJ during science that morning, but no luck. He wasn't telling anything. Lilac knew she just had to find his weakness and <em>bam<em>, she'd be able to report it to Chris first.

She slowly makes her way through the lunch line, ordering a small lunch because she had such a big breakfast (she wasn't a big eater) and quickly walks back to her table to see Noah, Cody, Beth, Bridgette, and Geoff sitting there. She smiles and sits down her tray before taking a seat herself.

"Hi you guys," she says and looks at each of them, her gaze lingering on Noah for a moment longer than anyone else. Cody must've noticed because he grins and tries (and fails badly) to nudge Noah secretly. Noah rolls his eyes at him, but begins to eat his own homemade lunch.

Cody sighs and follows Noah's example of eating. Soon enough, the six were in a heated debate on which is better- ninjas or wizards.

"Wizards obviously," Lilac says, thrusting a carrot stick into the air. "Sure ninjas can sneak up on people, but wizards can do the same thing, only in a different way. Have you ever even _heard _of an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes, but ninjas are still way awesomer," Cody insists, challenging her.

"But that's the thing! Wizards can kill someone with one mutter of _Avada Kedavra_ and a flick of the wand, while ninjas are non-magical and have to kill using traditional methods!" Lilac says. "Plus there is a lot of other spells and they can make snakes come out of their wands, for Pete's Sake! You have to admit that that is pretty freaking awesome!"

"I think we can safely say that Lilac wins this argument," Bridgette says with a smile as Noah and Geoff nod in agreement. Lilac smirks with satisfaction whenever even Beth smiles and nods.

"Beth! You're turning on me!" Cody says and fake gasps, making Beth giggle.

"I win~" Lilac sings to herself and chomps onto her carrot with a smile.

"You look like a bunny," Noah says, smiling.

"Ooh~" Cody says and Noah rolls his eyes.

"You don't make any sense," Noah mutters.

The rest of the lunch hour goes by with many debates and Lilac even launches a carrot stick into Cody's hair, much to his irritation. The bell rings and the six sigh, not wanting to go to their afternoon classes. But, they stand up anyways and part their ways.

Lilac picks up her things and starts walking off before she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Noah there. She smiles. The lunchroom had mostly emptied by now, and Noah takes a deep breath and sticks his nose in the air.

"I return your feelings," he says quickly, embarrassed to be saying so.

"What? I didn't quite understand you," Lilac says with a grin.

"I said I like you too."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Lilac!" Noah says, exasperated. "I know you heard me."

"I did," Lilac agrees, "but I was trying to get you to relax whenever you said it. I could tell you were tense."

Noah rolls his eyes, but smiles. "I like you too Lilac."

"Good, now that that's over," she says and grins. She steps forward and hugs him, surprising him, but he smiles and returns the hug.

Lilac pulls away as the warning bell rings. "Ah! We've better get to class! See you later Noah!" She smiles at him, then quickly rushes off.

"Yeah, you too," Noah calls after her, and then walks towards his class, a smile prominent on his face.

* * *

><p>"It was a success~!" Lilac screams at the top of her lungs. She was at home in her favorite pajamas and dancing around the house to her favorite music at the full volume. "Yes!"<p>

Primrose sits in her room doing homework, grinning and shaking her head.

'_I'm happy for you Lilac.'_ she thinks and finishes her math question with a grin.

**And here's the long awaited chapter! I hope everyone likes it, and please review! Oh yeah, and if you'd like to leave any suggestions, feel free to leave it in your review or PM me! Happy writing~**


	10. Chapter 10

A week passes before either Noah or Lilac say anything to one another about their confessions. They were sitting at the lunch table beside one another, watching Cody and Geoff debate over which movie they thought was better, while Beth and Bridgette were giggling and cheering on their respective boyfriend. Sierra was at the next table over, sitting beside Trent and Courtney, who were glaring at Duncan and Gwen as they held hands. Sierra would bitterly glare at Beth, then her gaze would flicker towards Cody and she'd sigh. Lilac had to admit that what she did was out of hand, but she did feel bad for the girl- she was just in love. She feels a sharp nudge and snaps out of her reverie, then looks at Noah, her eyes narrowed. He was holding his book close to his face, but was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. A smirk was prominent on his face and Lilac felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"What?" she whispers, looking away. _'Dang it. His smirk is too cute.'_

"You still like me, or was that a once in a lifetime thing?" Noah asks and Lilac blushes more, but scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, alrighty then…" Noah whispers, his smirk growing. He turns to face her, keeping the book level with their faces. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere Friday night."

"With you?"

"No, with my pet dolphin that I hide in my closet," Noah whispers sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes, me."

"Oh, sure then," Lilac says and grins.

"Good," Noah says and lowers his book. The two see look out and see their four tablemates staring at them, amused expressions on their faces. Now that she though about it, Lilac guessed that it did look suspicious..

"Sharing kisses, I see. Couldn't keep your hands off each other," Cody says and snickers. The two's faces glow red and Lilac shoots Noah a look.

"Why'd you tell _him_, of all of our friends?" she whispers harshly, and frowns whenever Noah shrugs.

"He's my best friend, what do you expect?" Noah asks and Lilac sighs.

"Guess you're right."

"But really! You two are so cute together! I couldn't wait for you guys to hook up," Cody says, snickering more.

"Oh please, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of 'hooking up' with me," Lilac scoffs as Noah smirks once more.

"Maybe not in public, but who knows what you two do whenever you are alone. Yes, Noah had told me about your little, 'study' date," Cody continues, grinning.

Lilac gasps. "Nothing happened!" she protests but Cody just shrugs.

"Apparently not to Noah," Cody snickers. Noah holds his hands up to showcase his innocence as Lilac glares at him.

"Hey Cody, don't bring me into this. I just said we had a study date. It was your perverted mind who came up with… that," Noah says, blushing.

"What's that?" Lilac asks Cody, her sharp eyes glaring at him.

"Quit looking at me like that," Cody mumbles, a bit uncomfortable. "It's creepy."

Lilac just narrows her eyes more and Cody sighs in surrender. "I won't tell you what I said-"

"Because it's disgusting and perverted and he wouldn't want Beth scared," Noah finishes, smirking in satisfaction at Cody's appalled look.

"Don't turn this on me, Noah!"

"It was you who brought it up," the know-it-all reminds him and Cody frowns. Lilac snickers and stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'd love to stay and see Cody get PWND, but I must be heading off for Calculus," she says and pats Noah on the head, much to his annoyance.

"But we don't even learn Calculus until next year-" Cody starts, but Lilac shrugs and cuts him off.

"Better late than never, right? I'd rather get it down this year so I can focus on art classes senior year," she explains, then salutes everyone. "Peace everyone."

Beth and Bridgette wave good-bye while the boys chorus their partings.

* * *

><p>Lilac walks down the hallways, a small skip in her step. Noah and her were going to go on a date~! She didn't think she'd felt this giddy ever since the day of their confessions. But, now was not the time to dwell on everything- she still had a week. No, right now, it was time for her to focus on her advanced classes and the mountains of English homework her teacher had dumped on them for this week. It was October and almost Halloween, another thing that made Lilac happy. Halloween was her favorite holiday, after all.<p>

As Lilac walks down the highly polished and overly lit hallway, she stares out the passing windows at the autumn leaves. Such pretty colors- reds, oranges, yellows… Even the browns were pretty. Not paying attention much to where she was walking, she slams into someone. She stumbles back and her papers fly all over the place. Lilac huffs in frustration and goes down to pick them up, not bothering to look up at whoever she bumped into.

A boy sighs and kneels down beside her, helping her pick up the papers. Lilac snaps them back and hastily shoves them into her bag. She'd have to organize them later, which would put her behind schedule for her homework-

The guy grabs her shoulder as she goes to storm off and spins her around. Surprised, Lilac lets out a small squeak.

"Cute," the guy mumbles, smirking. He had blonde hair that was a bit shaggy, crystal blue eyes, and a giant smirk that made Lilac set on edge. Something about him wasn't right…

Before she could realize anything, her chin was being lifted up and she was forced to look him in the eye. He traps her against the wall, one hand on the wall dangerously close to her head while the other was under her chin. Lilac's eyes narrow as she pushes him off.

"Excuse me, I'll be going now." She starts off and he grabs her wrist.

"Not going to say sorry?" he asks, now raising an eyebrow. In response, Lilac pulls her wrist away and glares even more at him. "Feisty- good change of pace."

"Screw off," Lilac mutters and turns, stomping away. The guy continues to smirk and decides to lean back against the wall, watching her walk away. He crosses his arms and chuckles to himself.

'_New meat.'_

* * *

><p>She knew she's seen that guy somewhere… If only she could remember where! Lilac was sitting in her Calculus classroom. They were supposed to be working out of their textbooks, but Lilac couldn't help her wandering mind. Her desk was a mess- her eraser was thrown on top of one of her crumpled sheets of homework, her textbook lay open, and notes were scribbled all over a piece of paper thrown on top. Lilac chews on the ear of the teddy bear on top of her pencil as she squints, trying to focus.<p>

'_Just hope you never see him again and you'll be able to focus, Lilac,'_ she tells herself. Around her, people were whispering and talking about some Halloween party. _'A party? You guys, first semester exams are coming up in two short months? What the heck is wrong with you guys? Partying whenever you should be studying. And you call me a loser? We'll see who the loser is whenever I have an A+ in each class while some of you will be lucky you passed! Ugh, focus Lilac.'_

Lilac rubs at her temples as she looks at a particularly hard question. She groans and lets her mind wander again, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was finally Friday. Noah hadn't said anything about their date all week, but Lilac was sure he'd say something in first period today. If not, she'd suggest they went to an art gallery. She smiles to herself in the mirror. She had gotten used to the skirt part of the school's uniform, but she still saw guys being perverts and lifting up girls' skirts whenever they weren't looking… She sighs.<p>

'_I guess you can find perverts anywhere.'_ she thinks as she twirls a piece of her black hair around her finger. Sighing once more, she jams on her shoes and walks down the stairs. Prim was half-asleep on the couch. Apparently her college homework had kept her up all night. Either that or her and dad had another fight… They'd been doing that a lot lately. In fact, every time they saw their father, he was in a grumpy mood for no apparent reason and always took it out on the girls. Well, Prim mostly, because whenever their father returned home, Lilac was always fast asleep in bed.

Lilac smiles softly at her sister, who was obviously trying to fight off sleep. She walks into the kitchen and sighs.

'_If only I knew how to cook. I could've made breakfast for Prim.. This'll have to do,'_ she thinks as she drops pop tarts into the toaster, two for her and Prim. After a while, Lilac grabs them and lets out a shriek, dropping them onto the counter.

"Hot!" she whines, running her hand under cold water at the sink. She dries off her hands and grabs two plates, then nervously inches the pastries onto them. She rushes into the living room and sets the plate down beside Prim, then takes a seat on the couch. She blows on the pop tarts, cooling them down, then smiles with satisfaction whenever she sinks her teeth into the first one. Yum, strawberry…

She glances up at the clock above their mantel and gasps. She stands up quickly and grabs her bag from the recliner, then grabs the two pop tarts off their plate and rushes out the door, her hand slightly burning because of the heat of the uneaten pop tart.

Whenever she makes it to the school, she smiles as the first bell barely rings. She makes her way up the stairs and through the doors along with the crowd, stuffing the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and swallowing quickly. She hurries to first period, eager yet anxious. Chris arrives a few moments later, looking tired, while behind him was a blushing Noah and a grinning Cody. Lilac's stomach lurches, knowing that whatever Cody was going to say, it was going to end up enraging and/or embarrassing her. She turns her back to the arriving three, waiting a bit impatiently for Chris to open the doors.

He finally does so and Lilac darts in and to her seat. She set her bag in her lap and hid most of her head, from the nose down, behind it. She watches Cody walk in with his usual stroll while Noah, obviously embarrassed, walks in quickly and takes his seat behind Lilac. He quickly draws out the second book in the series he received for his birthday and ducks behind it, only pretending to read, when in all reality he was watching Cody's every move, making sure he wouldn't mention their conversation to Lilac.

Lilac, meanwhile, was scribbling away a note while continuing to hide most of her face. She quickly crumples it up and tosses it over her shoulder, hoping it'd at least attract Noah's attention. It did because it hit him square on the forehead. He opens it and smiles at the question, then tosses it over Lilac's shoulder and onto her desk. Lilac reaches down and opens it, then sighs.

_(This is Lilac, _**This is Noah.)**

_So where are we going for our date tonight? ^-^_

**Oh, just to a Halloween party the seniors invited me to.**

_You were invited to a party? No offense._

**It hurts that you underestimate my awesomeness. But yes, I was invited to a party by a friend of Lindsay's.**

_Why'd she invite you? Again, no offense._

**Yeesh. You're really nice. *rolls eyes* Because apparently she likes my dry humor and quick wit. I don't know. She's about as dim as Lindsay is, so she is easily impressed I guess. Anyways, she said that I was allowed to bring a few guests of my own, so I was thinking of inviting Beth and Cody along as well. Oh, and it's a costume party, so make sure to dress up.**

_Gee, thanks for telling me this now. -_- Fine, I guess I'll find something. But you, my friend, get the honor of bearing through Cody's teasing while you try to invite him and Beth._

**Not fair! You didn't hear what he was teasing me about today. *shudders* Pretty nasty stuff, Lilac. Anyways, I'll do it I guess.**

_Yes, yes you will. :3 Alright, I'll talk to you at lunch then._

Lilac and Noah tune in to whatever Chris was saying about strategies and how no one came up with anything, so they were just going to have to study along with Miss Blaineley's class. Everyone groans and Lilac hears Duncan cuss under his breath. Beth shrugged indifferently, since studying was no big deal to her, and Lilac smiles at her, nodding in agreement.

Studying wasn't a big deal, but now she had to come up with a costume and fast. Something simple and easy will have to do, she guesses. She sighs and starts writing down the notes Chris was writing on the board, a bit too enthusiastically because his chalk snapped in two. Duncan chuckles and Chris glares at him, making Lilac silently snicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Next chapter shall contain the party~! And just who is this mysterious blonde player? Well, I know of course, but you guys will find out soon! :3 Until then, peace out! Happy writing!<strong>


End file.
